


Come Along Rogers!

by MJLS



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/pseuds/MJLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a crossover between the Avengers and Doctor Who in which Tony is the Doctor and Steve is the faithful companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along Rogers!

Steve was in his appartment, his body half hidden by the fridge as he was looking for a healthy snack. He had just come back from his daily run and was parched. Deciding on a banana and a cooled bottle of water, Steve closed the fridge, turned around and nearly walked into the big blue box standing on his rug. Staring at it, Steve walked around it to figure out what it was, how it got here and why it was here. It wasn't here a few seconds ago so how in god's name had it suddenly appeared on his rug? Perhaps the warmth had finally gotten to his head. He put the banana and water bottle on the coffee table and touched the blue wood. His fingers, still covered in paint from yesterday, caressed the texture of the wood. 

When the door opened and a scruffy guy walked out dressed in rags, he was certain he was either dreaming, in a ditch somewhere with a great headwound or his brains were finally short circuiting. 

"Ah!" Steve stumbled backwards, his calves hitting the coffee table and his hands reaching up to shield him from the strange man in front of him.

"Ah!" the man copied Steve's pose and tried to asses the situation. He let his hands drop and his eyes scanned the environment. It was a simple appartment with brick walls. Somewhere twenty first century he'd say, by the smell. New York. His senses of smell never failed him before and wouldn't now. Steve stared as the man explored his appartment, sniffing some of his pillows and actually liking one of the windows.

"Uhm...hello?" Steve waved at the man but his back was turned so he was sure that the stranger hadn't seen it. The man, still fascinated by the window, waved back however but chose to ignore Steve. 

"Do you...uhm...do you want something to drink? I have water, and...water and...should have uhm...some juice perhaps..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening, "I have food too if you prefer food, I got banana's and uhm...apples and all sorts of things!"

"Apples will try to kill you the moment you turn your back," the stranger muttered.

Steve looked at him with big eyes and eyed his fridge, where there were at least five apples waiting to be eated. Was the man joking or was it real? More to the point, who was he and where did he come from! Steve was so astonished by what had just happened that he hadn't even asked for the name of the stranger or introduced himself!

"I'm Steve...Rogers. Steve Rogers," he nodded to himself, "Hello."

"I'm nobody really, just letting my ship gain some more energy and I'll be out of your hair."

"Your...your ship?"

"Yeah, big blue box on your rug?" the man turned around and frowned at Steve, "If you can't see it, you must be blind. Oh my lord you're not blind are you? Cause that would be so...wrong and...are you?"

"No, no I'm definitely not blind, it's hard not to see the big blue box in the middle of my living room."

"Oh good, cause I'd hate to barge in on a blind man and have him bump against Sexy all the time. She doesn't like it you know."

"I'll try to avoid it?" Steve asked with a questioning tone. 

"You should. She'll do some nasty stuff to you if you don't..." the man said.

Looking alarmed, Steve inched away from the box and bit his lip. He felt awkward and nervous in his own appartment. That was a first.

"So uhm...what's your name? I can hardly keep calling you stranger now can I?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. Nothing else. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Hello Doctor, I'm Steve."

"Yes you said, do you tend to repeat things?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't tend to, I just...you show up here in the middle of my living room at eight in the morning and lick my windows..."

"and that ends up with you staring at me all the time, which is making me very uncomfortable if I might add..."

"Sorry!" Steve waved his hands in front of him, a blush creeping up on his face, "I was just...trying to figure you out."

"Don't even try, not even my mother could."

Steve nodded, "I can make you pancakes, if...you're going to stick around and all. It's said that I make good ones. I mean, the six-year old girl from downstairs says so, when I babysit her. Sometimes. Not all the time. And I don't always make her pancakes. I'm not a pedophile or anything!"

"Are you always blubbering things out like this?" the Doctor frowned and cocked his head to the side, his mouth slightly agape.

"Only when I'm nervous..."

"No reason to be nervous, I'll be out of your hair soon, back into time and space with me and you, well, back to baking pancakes for six year olds I suppose."

"...Time...time and...space?" Steve stuttered.

"Do you have a hearing disorder? That's what I said!" the Doctor said.

"You're actually telling me...you...you come from space?"

"I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constillation of Kasterborous, that enough for you?"

Steve's mouth opened and closed and while the Doctor stared at him, he grew fondly attached to the stumbling man in front of him. 

"For the love of Rassilon, come here," he walked up closer to Steve, grabbed his hand and put it to his chest, "see, two hearts. I'm from space. Can you please stop acting like a fish now? I don't tend to like fish, not since last time I saw one."

"You're...you're...oh my god you're an alien." Steve's eyes were as big as saucers, "and this...box, this is your ship?"

"It is, it's my old reliable sexy," the Doctor looked at the box with fond eyes.

"It's beautiful," Steve whispered, caressing the veins of the wood, "I'd love to paint it."

"She would let you, on one condition."

"And that is?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"She can show you the universe."

"If that is what she wants in return," Steve smiled and kept his hand on the blue wood in front of him, "then I'll gladly do it."

"Good! Off we go then. Sitting in one place is just plain boring."

"I thought she needed to recharge her energy and that's why you were here."

"For a guy who believes in aliens that easily, it's sure taking you long to realize that was a lie."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, suddenly feeling to stupid. "Right...uhm...can I just...take some stuff before we go?"

"Sure, if you feel like being like the biggest girl in the universe, go right ahead."

"It's just one thing, something an old friend made for me."

"Oh. Well you know, if you want to be the biggest sentimental mess in the universe, go right ahead. Then again, sentimental mess is just a longer way of saying 'girl', I was being polite."

Steve didn't say anything as he got his shield from behind the couch and stood in front of the Doctor, showing it's bright colours off. The Doctor stared at him, raised an eyebrow and then opened the door of the TARDIS, letting Steve go in first. Taking a deep breath, Steve set foot inside the alien ship. His mouth gaped open as he looked around. The bright colours, the immensity, the space of the ship, while it was so small on the outside. It was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. 

"She's beautiful," Steve gasped as his brain finally caught up with his eyes.

"She likes to think so," the Doctor smirked, patting one of the walls affectionately.

"Keeping you in line?" Steve smirked.

"Something like that," smiling sweetly, the Doctor decided to go up to the console and start pushing random buttons. He wasn't going to give Steve the chance to think he was insane and decide to just walk out. 

"So where do you want to go?" 

"What...what do you mean?" Steve looked away from the ceiling and at the alien in front of him.

"Do you want to travel in space or time or do you just want to sit there forever staring at my ceiling?"

"Wait...did you just say...you just said time. This thing cannot travel in time. That's...that's impossible!"

"Not for a time lord."

"...Time...time lord?"

"Like I said, not from earth."

"Yeah, yeah you mentioned that but...wait...you travel in time and space?"

"Seriously, get your ears checked, there must be something wrong with them. Do you want me to take you to a planet of the otologists? Cause I can you know. It's not far, a few seconds and we're there..."

"There's nothing wrong with my ears!" Steve interrupted the Doctor, "just...let a guy get used to the idea of time travel here."

The Doctor stared at him for a second before turning back to the console and push random buttons.

"It's bad enough I woke up from the ice 6 decades later but the thought of being able to time travel is just...so much more to grasp."

"...Wait, frozen for 6 decades? What did you do? Fall into the artic sea?"

"Sort of like that yeah..."

"Oh. Well. Don't do that next time," the Doctor shrugged.

"I'll try," Steve scowled.

"Good. It's a bitch to take your clothes off when your fingers are numb."

Steve just stared at the Doctor and tried to figure out why he had even gotten on board of the ship and went along with this complete stranger. Who was now standing at the console of his ship, his goatee a stark contrast against his pale skin. His clothes, just a raggedy old sweater and some torn jeans. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in at least 72 hours. His hair was unkept, he had bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped.

"So, you said I could pick wherever and whenever?"

"Yeah," the Doctor shrugged, "just pick anything, but do it quickly, I'm not really that patient."

"Fine. Why don't you take me to the most random planet you can think of then!" Steve threw his hands in the air, frustrated. He was going to have to learn how to deal and live with this man if he was going to be around for a while longer  
.  
"Well that's no fun at all!" The Doctor copied Steve's move of frustration and stomped over to him, "you have to make it exciting and new and just. Pick something!"

"I don't even know any planets outside our own solar system!" Steve explained, "how am I supposed to figure out which one to go to then if you want to make it exciting!"

"Say some random vowels and I'm sure we'll come up with a random planet," the Doctor nodded, "it tends to work for me."

"Oh," Steve blushed, "well...I can, I can do that I suppose," he frowned, trying to come up with something as ridiculous sounding as possible. If it didn't end up being a real planet, at least he could say it was an attempt to make the Doctor laugh.

"Spewsampler?" 

"Sounds like fun!" the Doctor nodded and set the controls. 

"Wait, that's...that's an actual planet?" Steve asked profound, "I just made something up."

"It means 'home' in the language of the Swepsers."

"Oh my god," Steve placed his face in his hands and shook his head, "I must be dreaming."

"Don't think so."

"So uhm...what do they look like?"

"Purple. Long, they don't have any arms but very long hair. Some of them are even completely covered in it. Some of the others are completely bald. Depends on the region. Oh and they have tiny feet."

"Sounds....peculiar."

"They get that a lot..." the time lord winced.

"So uhm...what are we going to do here? On Spewsampler?" 

"Look around! See if there's anything interesting to do and if there is, we do it. Just play the part of a tourist really."

"Right..."

They walked outside and saw the bustling planet in front of them. The purple aliens made Steve's eyes as big as flying saucers. Which was ironic because there were several in the sky. He looked around and tried to formulate some sort of sentence but knew that the Doctor would only judge him. Blinking and looking around, Steve tried to make sense of all of this. Trying to figure out if he had to bow or nod or say hello, did they even speak English? So many things flew through his mind and it seemed like the Doctor could read every one of them.

"The TARDIS will translate whatever you say to them, don't worry about that," he explained, hands going back and forth as he kept talking about how his ship knew every language in the universe. 

"Right. I'm just...I'm just going to...uhm...yeah."

"Honestly, relax," the Doctor put his hands on Steve's shoulders and looked into his eyes. What Steve saw was nothing but warmth, caring and a streak of immaturity. He couldn't help but smile softly at the man, realizing how extraordinary he really was.

"I can do that," Steve nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"Good," the Doctor let go of Steve's shoulders and smiled, "Now, don't get into trouble. I'll be back later."

"Wait. What?!"

"What what?" 

"You're leaving me here alone on an alien planet?" Steve yelled.

"I'm not going far, just...other side of the planet," the Doctor shrugged, "exploring and all that."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You could've just asked that you know," the time lord pointed out, "didn't have to yell at me for that kiddo."

"I'm not a kid." Steve pouted.

"Okay fine, not a kid. Now can we please get going?" the alien rolled his eyes and started walking, not even waiting for Steve's brain to catch up.

It didn't take long after that for the Doctor to get in trouble. Thanks to Steve that is. Accidentally, he had said something rather insulting to the Swepsers without actually knowing it. So he blamed the Doctor for that, for not telling him to watch his words. The Doctor merely said that he didn't know himself. Steve didn't quite believe him. That being said, their marathon run to the TARDIS was one of the longest Steve had ever done. Thank god he was in shape, he thought to himself. 

With the Swepsers closing in on them, Steve stopped running and offered himself up as a target so that the Doctor could get to the TARDIS safely. He didn't plan to do it but his body reacted to the danger and need to protect the people he cared about. The weapons didn't actually do much damage but they surely knocked him off his feet.   
He heard the Doctor yell his name in the background and that gave him the strength to grit his teeth and stumble back to the time machine. His forehead was bleeding, he didn't know how severe it was but he could feel the blood trinkle down his temple and it tickled him. He took a deep breath, blocked the pain as much as he could and ran the last few miles to the TARDIS. The moment the doors closed behind him automatically, he collapsed on the floor. 

"Steve!" the Doctor yelled and came to his side immediately. His hands flew everywhere, trying to get a view of all the wounds and bruises. His frantic hands stopped Steve's chest. Feeling the heart beat under his fingers made his shoulders sag in relief.

Steve's hand reached out and kept the Doctor's in place. Their fingers intertwined, they stared at one another in silence.

"You're an idiot," the Doctor muttered, "they had superior weapons!"

"I'm okay," Steve whispered.

"You're bleeding," retrieving a handkerchief from his pockets, the Doctor dabbed at the head wound.

"Doctor..." Steve smiled and squeezed his hand, "I'm okay."

"You're..."

"Okay," Steve nodded, smiling softly, "it's just a scratch."

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's a flesh wound, they tend to bleed," Steve shrugged, sitting up and wincing a little. 

"Oh. Oh okay..." the Doctor moved to go back to the console but Steve's hand on top of his stopped him. He looked at Steve,blinking several times and glaring at the head wound whenever it caught his eye.

"Doctor," Steve whispered, squeezing the time lord's hand again, "I'm okay."

"Yeah, yeah you're...you're okay," the Doctor nodded, biting the corner of his lip.

Steve smiled, finding the entire situation rather endearing. He inched closer to the time lord and placed a soft butterfly kiss on his lips.

"See," he smiled softly, "I'm okay."


End file.
